


某個早晨

by annnn9



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Fluff without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29212521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annnn9/pseuds/annnn9
Summary: 「請放開我。」「不要。」一篇很短的沒劇情隨筆，想想還是修一修發上來（寫於2021/1/21）
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	某個早晨

「請放開我。」莉莎撥開放在腰間的手，但是她一撥開，那雙手又放回原位，還變本加厲的開始來回摩娑。

「不要。」羅伊從莉莎的頭頂開始，沿著臉側和下巴的線條落下一連串輕吻，接著來到脖子，莉莎忍不住微微仰頭，洩漏輕聲嘆息。

但是人人皆知莉莎霍克愛有著超乎常人的自制力，雖然她在羅伊吻她脖子的那刻確實走神了，但下一秒就回過神來，推開了在她頸間開始輕輕啃咬的腦袋。

「今天早上九點有重要的會議，你明明知道不能遲到。」

「來得及啦。」

「我們昨天說好了，今天時間不能耽擱。」她皺起眉頭。

「拜託嘛，一下就好。」他開始耍賴。

莉莎嘆了口氣，突然伸手抓住羅伊的襯衫領子將他向自己拉過來，臉湊近含住了剛剛在她身上蜻蜓點水的那對唇。她不輕不重的吮吻，伸舌讓吻更深入，羅伊自然而然回應她的吻，手環住莉莎的腰的將她拉近，使兩副身體相貼。

最後是莉莎先鬆手退開來，兩人臉上因吻而起的燥熱都尚未退去，凝視著彼此輕喘著氣。當羅伊還沒從剛才的吻恢復過來時，莉莎復又版起臉，嚴肅的開口。

「先暫時這樣，今天工作結束後再說。」她往後退，輕鬆離開羅伊早已忘記施力的懷抱，轉過身開始換上制服。

沒聽見後頭傳來動靜，莉莎套上黑色高領衣後回頭，看見某人還傻在原地看著她。

「還不快點。」她壓低嗓子，聲音嚴肅。

「啊、是！」羅伊總算回過神來開始動作。

**Author's Note:**

> 感謝閱讀！


End file.
